


Safari Caitlyn, Jungle Sheriff

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Own [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Caitlyn has never jungled before, but when Graves sees the enemy jungler and decides he'll go bottom lane she decides to take one for a team. Woefully unprepared because of the last minute change, the Sheriff of Piltover is in for a match on the Rift unlike any other after she learns why junglers hate doing Gromp.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Dr. "Mundo" Edmundo (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Gromp (League of Legends)
Series: Nitey's Own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_Jungling_ , Caitlyn mused to herself as she pulled her makeshift bayonet out of the last raptor, _really isn’t too bad once you got the hang of it_. It wasn't where she wanted to be and it certainly wasn't where she was meant to be, but in some strange way it made things exhilirating, into an adventure. She hadn't had a lot of those since becoming sheriff of Piltover.

Not that anyone who didn't already know her could guess as much at a glance. It was an unlucky coincidence she decided to wear her safari outfit to the Rift today, a short and stylish jacket over a tight green cropped shirt that showcased the curves of her heavy breasts and her taut midriff. Below that she wore shorts that were even tighter, the sort that were a production in themselves to put on, necessitating a great deal of wiggling and pulling to get them over her firm but plentiful ass. The leather boots she wore only rose so high as her shin, revealing almost all of her long, practically sculpted legs. Her brushstalker hat completed the outfit.

Even so... _Graves is such an arsehole._ He was supposed to be the one jungling, but he took one look at the enemy jungler before deciding he would go bottom instead, giving Caitlyn three things: his machete, his smite spell, and no time to argue. Being a team player meant sometimes making sacrifices for the greater good, and this was one match Caitlyn needed to win. Her nemesis, Jinx, was on the other team.

\--------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Caitlyn had cleared out all but one monster camp in the jungle: the Gromp, a giant toad. She had heard her junglers complain about it before, but as she studied it from the nearby brush she couldn't comprehend why it was so hated. Sure, it was a bit larger than the Sentinel or Elder Lizard, but it was also a GIANT TOAD. Surely, she reasoned with herself, it can't be that tough. She brought her rifle up and took careful aim, then fired her first shot. It croaked its annoyed displeasure and turned towards her, beginning its heavy hops towards her.

Caitlyn was feeling good, confident, as she took her next shot. The Gromp continued towards her unimpeded, its jaw dropping and its tongue lolling out. Still, Caitlyn held fast. Her refillable potion and careful positioning had kept her healthy, and she was sure after killing the oversized frog she'd be able to go for her first gank in top lane. Another shot and another, and then Caitlyn moved back to keep the disgusting thing from touching her.

There were a few problems with this.

For one, nobody told Caitlyn that the Gromp defended itself with its thick purple saliva. It was a terribly unpleasant surprise when it reared back and spat at her, a large splotch of it splatting against her shirt. "Ugh!" she yelped with the sudden shock of it and recoiled, dropping her rifle in the process. That might have been her only problem if she had come to the Rift intending to jungle.

As she took a reflexive step back, the heel of her boot hit an unshapely rock, the remains of the sentinel she had slain not too long ago. Its revenge from beyond the grave was tripping her over. Caitlyn landed straight on her bottom in the brush but caught herself from sprawling with a hand on the ground behind her, her hat falling further from her.

Her second problem was that no one told Caitlyn that junglers needed to have their clothing and armor specially treated against the Gromp's saliva, which was both acidic to normal textiles and a terribly potent aphrodisiac. It took a few seconds and a noticeable breeze for her to realize the front of her shirt and jacket were quickly dissolving. She glanced down and saw the pink peaks of her tits rapidly hardening, her shock quickly turning to addled confusion from the saliva's fumes. It really should have been the least of her concerns at that moment, for she soon felt a shadow fall over her and glanced up.

The Gromp stepped over Caitlyn's rifle and stared down at her. It was hideous, and she was absolutely sure it was going to eat her. She would be first blood this match, and to a neutral at that. But it didn't do anything. It didn't occur to Caitlyn to cover herself at all, and probably wouldn't even without her hazy mind. It was a giant toad and surely didn't care about her breasts, as beautiful as they were and as prone as men were to ogle them.

Moments went by without anything happening, and Caitlyn felt a blossoming hope in her, a warm feeling that began to spread throughout her body. Maybe she had a way out of this yet. With a nervous grin taking over her otherwise pouty lips, she slowly reached out down to her belt and opened one of its pouches to remove a small hextech cube. She pressed a button on its side and just as slowly lifted her palm to the gromp as it began to unfold into one of her famous Yorlde Snap Traps, complete with a cupcake at its center. If she could just distract the gromp for a moment, she could grab her rifle and make a quick getaway. Its eyes seemed to focus on it. Perfect, Caitlyn thought to herself, and prepared to throw it to the side.

The second she tossed it, the Gromp's tongue lashed out and grabbed it, swallowing it with a mighty gulp, completely unaffected by the bear trap. "Oh," Caitlyn whispered to herself, "bollocks." They stared at each another for another moment, and then the Gromp let out a mighty, enraged croak and stepped over Caitlyn properly, tongue lolling out again and beginning to drag up her legs, wet and bumpy. She shuddered but didn't dare make a noise. There was still that hope spreading in her body, hope there might be a way out of this, but if she were to scream as she desperately wanted to, it might alert the enemy jungler. If they came and got her bounty as well as the reward for the Gromp, the match could very well snowball. It's for the team, she reminded herself.

She couldn't hold back a wanton moan when the Gromp's tongue passed over the crotch of her shorts, that hopeful heat in her flaring even as the front of her shorts dissolved much like her shirt. As sheriff, order and tidiness were terribly important to Caitlyn and that naturally extended to her grooming. She kept her pussy tasteful with a neatly trimmed dark landing strip awaiting anyone so lucky as to land a night with one of Piltover's finest, its lips tucked in and almost appearing delicate most of the time, though then and there it was reddened with the swell of her subconscious need to get fucked, already soaking wet. The Gromp paused as its tongue reached her stomach and then licked her pussy again, its tongue thick enough that its sides coated her thighs with a smear of its saliva in the process. She groaned louder, her fingers digging into the grass and dirt beneath her while her hips reflexively bucked up as though to grind herself against its tongue.

Caitlyn's third problem was that no one told her that the Gromps were terribly horny. She wasn't the first female champion in this position, but an NDA with the Institute of War kept them from speaking out about it.

Even as the Gromp lapped at her, Caitlyn kept escape on the forefront of her mind. The saliva's effects kept her from realizing that hope she felt, that spreading warmth that burned and throbbed so hotly in her cunt, was a mind-clouding arousal, a sheer sluttiness she wouldn't be escaping today. _Surely... I'll get a chance…_ she told herself while the neutral monster ate her out, one of the the thick bumps on its tongue continually pushing against her clit and sending a shock through her each time, her moans becoming far less restrained. She didn’t notice herself spreading her legs wide, giving it unrestrained access.

“Oh, fuck,” Caitlyn gasped, without the presence of mind to be ashamed of what was happening to her. “F-f-fuck!” She clutched at the ground with one hand while the other went to her breast, squeezing it roughly and without thought, only dimly aware of her encroaching orgasm. “FUCK!” she screamed when it finally hit, back arching as a practical spasm rolled through her, squirting herself all over the tongue. 

Were it anyone or anything else pleasuring Caitlyn so, she could have happily went limp right then and there and enjoyed its afterglow for all that it was worth. With the Gromp? It was just fuel on the fire, and it continued to tonguefuck her vigorously. Caitlyn, in turn, continued to scream her throat raw as she came again and again. _Just… hold… out_ , some presently dimwitted part of her mind reminded her. She lost any other semblance of coherent thought as she came again and again, her arm finally giving out behind her as she fell flat on her back.

Still caught in her cumming marathon, Caitlyn didn’t notice the Gromp’s tongue stop right away, but she does notice the thick heat of its unsheathed cock immediately when its head practically plops on her pelvis and as the beast wobbles a few steps over her. She stares down at it with glassy eyes, breath catching. She doesn’t have time to wonder at its anatomy, its equine length and girth and its bulbous head, warm and wet as it begins to thrust along her body, and soon she’s back to flexing her hips up against it to pleasure her clit.

By this point, Caitlyn looked wild and beyond debauched, skin shining with her sweat and the Gromp’s saliva. Only shreds of her shirt and jacket remained, and she was more laying on what was left of her shorts than wearing them. The respite from the tongue fucking let her regain a bit of herself, and that dimwitted part of her mind reevaluated the situation. The Gromp was essentially fucking her torso, masturbating against it, its head continually thrusting up between her jostling breasts.

 _Maybe_ , Caitlyn thought through her whorish, no-standards haze, _if I get it off, I can still get top in time_. Her hands were still trembling from all the times she came in the last five… ten… however many minutes, but she could still grab her tits and hotdog the Gromp’s cock between them, and when it reached high enough she treated it to the wet lave of her long tongue. When the thrusts slowed and the head itself pressed against her mouth insistently, Caitlyn obediently opened her mouth to let the Gromp stick its vile toad cock in her. She could really only just fit it, but that was enough for her to begin suckling it and jerking the Gromp’s shaft with her tits.

It wasn’t long before the Gromp let out another mighty croak and cummed in her. Right then and there, it was the most delicious thing Caitlyn had ever tasted, encouraging her to titfuck it all the harder to get all she could of the toad’s load. She found herself whining when it began to pull away, gooey and purplish monster cum dripping on her face, tits and belly as it sheathed its cock again.

It was hardly a problem now, but nobody told Caitlyn that the Gromp begins its fights extremely aggressive before wearing out. It hopped back to its place and left poor, abused Caitlyn laying in the brush. She didn’t have the energy to follow it, so she decided to lay there instead, one hand lazily beginning to finger her pussy while the other scooped up the leftover cum to be licked off. 

Top can wait a minute.


	2. Getting Ganked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that screaming did, in fact, get the enemy jungler's attention.

**Just an hour earlier...**

"No. I ain't doing it," Graves spit, literally spitting out his chewing tobacco afterwards on the floor. The Institute of War had forbidden the Outlaw from making any official appearances with his cigar, so he had moved to something more discreet. His fans thought it was bubble gum. Caitlyn wrinkled her nose in distaste. A candy company in Piltover had partnered with him to brand their popular bubblegum flavor True Grit. It was ridiculous.

The five Blue Team champions stood around a circular table, its surface a map of the Rift. "That man, that thing, he ain't human," Graves said with furious emphasis, banging his fist on the table with the words. The look their midlaner gave him was impossible to miss. Vel'koz was, after all, eighty percent eye. The last twenty percent were disquieting tentacles that seemed to swim in the air behind him. "Oh, you know what I meant," Graves grumbled.

Vel'koz blinked its disinterest, then looked back down at the table.

"Either way, I ain't getting counter jungled by that monster. I'm going bottom," Graves went on to tell Caitlyn, unsheathing his hunter's machete and stabbing it into the table before her with enough force to startle the beautiful brunette. "Just stick it on your rifle's barrel, missy. You'll do real fine."

\---------------------------------------

Real fine was real subjective. At the moment, Caitlyn was a thoroughly debauched mess in her team's jungle. She laid on her back in the brush, her toned body still shining with sweat from her recent chain of orgasms from the Gromp and what she had been able to do to herself with her fingers. With a languid sigh, she absently brushed her thumb over her swollen bitch button once more before scooping the last of her precious toad jizz off her collarbone, licking it off her digit. Though she had come down from her practical high, there was enough of the aphrodisiac left in her system that she wasn't inclined to think too much about what had happened.

I was going to gank top, wasn't I...

That her clothing was ruined didn't occur to her. She could see the glint of her rifle where it had been dropped. Luckily, her recent fuck hadn't hopped on it after putting her away so wet and messy. She was still in fighting form by her vastly impaired standards. Slowly, she pressed herself up to a sitting position and ran a hand back through what would normally be a long, dark curtain of shiny dark hair. It looked as trampish right now as she did, and a slow frown took over her tempting mouth. It wasn't the state of her hair that bothered her. Fuck that and fuck her clothes.

"Where's my bloody hat?"

\--------------------------------------

The famed Doctor Mundo of Zaun was hurt. Usually, when he heard such loud wailing and screaming he was in the room. Usually, it was HIM making someone scream. He walked over to the body of the scuttlecrab he had just slain and looked towards its source, the enemy's jungle, frowning deeply. "Not fair to Mundo," the oversized freak complained to himself in plaintive fashion. "Save some for Mundo." He began to stomp his way into the enemy's jungle, intent on finding out who would even dare to scream without him hurting them. He moved through the brush out of habit, not so much any desire for stealth. It was no ordinary grass, of course, but magical grass grown from enchanted seeds, obscuring all those within from those beyond it. Even champions like Mundo, who far outsized it.

After passing by a trio of wolves settling into their new den, Mundo stepped into the brush near where the Sentinel would spawn and while he didn't find whomever had been killing the enemy jungler, he did find their body. She was very dead, and there was no pain for Doctor Mundo to inflict here. He frowned and began to turn, but something nagged at him. "Mundo is Doctor Mundo," he reminded himself, and turned to confirm what he already knew as he had been trained to. A normal doctor might have approached the body and checked its pulse. Mundo, not actually being a doctor, knew for a fact that if a body didn't twitch for a full minute, it was definitely dead. And if it twitched you just had to hit it more, preferably with a cleaver.

Of course, a normal doctor would take one look at the Sheriff of Piltover and come to the conclusion she had been fucked. When Caitlyn began to move and lowered her hand to tuck two of her fingers into her pussy, Mundo grunted his surprise and then began to lift his cleaver. He paused when she began to moan and frowned again, lowering his cleaver. Was she scratching an itch on her thigh? No, it didn't seem like it. The very act of Caitlyn casually jilling herself confused Mundo on a fundamental level, because as far as he was concerned women existed for the same reason men did (exclusively for Mundo to hurt them) and also so he could fuck them.

For a few minutes, Mundo simply watched her in rapt fascination, not sure what to do but growing increasingly interested in what he saw, as did Sadism and Masochism. As Caitlyn squeezed her luscious breast and curved three of her fingers to tickle the walls of her cunt, he tugged open his shorts to let them flop out. He always had a hard time telling them apart, so he had both of his giant purple cocks tattooed with their names. Taking both of them in one of his meaty fists, he began to jerk himself to the show before him, though only moments later Caitlyn began to sit up. It would be over far too soon for Mundo's liking.

Then Caitlyn ran her hand through her hair, frowned to herself and began to look around for her hat. Not seeing it around herself, she asked herself in her posh accent, "Where's my bloody hat?"

"Mundo see it behind you," the doctor helped. Mundo always helped people with their problems, like living. Still not quite in her right mind, Caitlyn heeded the voice from the brush without much thought, turning over and then letting out a pleased exclamation. Indeed, her safari hat had fallen right behind her, just out of reach now. She shifted her hips and moved to her hands and knees, beginning to crawl towards it. That finally gave Mundo a clear look at Caitlyn's pussy from behind, dripping wet and still terribly red with the swell of her arousal and the abuse of the Gromp's tongue. It was framed by her toned thighs, which Mundo wasn't particularly interested in, as well as the tight cheeks of her ass and the tiny hole between them, which Mundo was very interested in. 

Just as Caitlyn reached her hat, she heard the helpful voice again. "MUNDO SMASH," it bellowed. The loudness was enough to make her look behind herself, just in time to see a purple, overly muscular giant burst from the brush with two hard, thick fifteen inch cocks bobbling almost comically with his swiftness. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open at the sight of him, of them.

"What are you..." Caitlyn began to ask the doctor, without a thought towards her own vulnerability or the how the entirely absentminded sway of her hips was akin to taunting a bull, albeit with her cunny. In a moment Mundo was on her. His massive hand was almost as wide as her back when he slapped down on it and pushed her, planting Caitlyn's cheek in the dirt, leaving the policewoman with her face down and her ass high up. "Mundo?!" she gasped, a surprised noise that quickly turned to a high-pitched squeal as she felt the head of the purple brute's cock press against her sodden hole. "Oh!"

"Mundo," the good doctor affirmed, pushing against Caitlyn's tightness, which had never had such a monstrous cock near it before the Gromp, much less one seeking to plow into her. Mundo grunted his displeasure at her body's inability to immediately take him, though with how wet she was it was only a matter of seconds before it broke the bitch, and Caitlyn was nothing right now if not a willing bitch.

Caitlyn's hands braced on the ground, though she made no attempt to rise as her nails dug deep into the dirt. Her only conscious movement was to push back against the purple meat lance pressed against her pussy, groaning whorishly as it finally gave way to its head. He was barely inside her and she was already stretched far more than anyone had taken her. "M-m-mundo!" she squealed as the doctor brought her tight cunt into an entirely new world. She had never felt this full in her life and it felt absolutely incredible, overwhelming her with pleasure as the giant finally crammed as much as he could into her.

"That Mundo's name," Dr. Mundo eloquently replied, grabbing Caitlyn's comparatively tiny waist with his enormous hand, his other grasping Sadism. He didn't even begin to ram Caitlyn with his cock so much as he began to use her like a cocksleeve, pulling her back and forth on his massive length, much to the brunette sheriff's delight. Mundo couldn't really tell the difference between screams of pain and screams of pleasure, so either way he was quite pleased with his bedside manner thus far. 

"Oh, fuck!" Caitlyn managed to crane herself up, back arched hard even as the way Mundo was fucking her brought her feet off solid ground, her long hair a flying mess with the force of it. Being the Gromp's fuck toy and now Mundo's far eclipsed any other sexual experience she had ever had, and pumped up on the Gromp's saliva and cum as she was there wasn't a single part of this she didn't revel in, and she wasn't shy to let him know. "I LOVE YOUR COCK, MUNDO! I LOVE YOU!" The way her heavy tits were bouncing and jostling with Mundo's forceful motions should have hurt her, but now they might as well be flicks to her clit. Every time Mundo's massive sack slapped against her actual clit, she felt like she was cumming until she truly was. "Oo-oo-oh FUCK," she screamed out in ectasy. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME, MUNDO! FUUUUUCK!" 

But Mundo wasn't anywhere near cumming himself. Caitlyn had completely forgotten something that had surprised her just minutes before, and he was about to give her a sharp reminder. "Doctor Mundo prescribe patient an ass fucking," he declared as he pressed his second cock right up against Caitlyn's unspoiled tailhole. It took him a minute to remember what the doctors on TV said when they meant 'now'. "Stat," the doctor ordered as he took her anal virginity, causing a shrill squeal of surprise to break through all of Caitlyn's pleasured screaming. Not only was her pussy stretched far beyond its limit, she now had another cock to deal with. She flat out couldn't. Her squeal turned into a low wail, some pain finally breaking in through her pleasure. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck... Mundo, MUNDO!"

"MUNDO GIVE SHERIFF HER MEDICINE," the doctor roared, shoving her back down to the dirt and beginning to pound Caitlyn like the slut she had become. Words began to fail her entirely as the mixed sensations finally began to overwhelm her mind well past coherency, her eyes turning glassy and her mouth hanging open, a bit of drool starting to run down from its corner. Her body rocked with each shove of Mundo's twin cocks as she came again and again, her body quivering and begging for mercy she had no real interest in until one last orgasm finally proved too much and she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to get updates or support my work, you can find my twitter here: https://twitter.com/niteynyx


End file.
